Wheel of Fortune
Wheel of Fortune is a side collab by TheRunawayGuys. Many of these episodes have been posted to fill in the gaps between two different collabs. Description "We prove our knowledge of the English language for one thing: Cash!" Memorable Moments *Many terrible guesses, such as: First Game *Calibrary Cuff Paula Deen (Celebrity Chef Paula Deen) *The Feats of Café (The Facts of Life) *Anal Pains (Aches & Pains) *Going on a Please Labe (Going on a Sleigh Ride) *Feista Keys to the Garage (Alicia Keys to the Garage) *Think Pack (Think Back) *Ocean Grossing (Ocean Crossing) *Extravagant Traits, Extravagant Nights, Extravagant Decats (Extravagant Yachts) *Icicles Gogggles (Graphic Designer) *Quiet Beauty of Salute (Quiet Beauty of Nature) *Softkern Crowk, Southern Gravy, Southern Crapi (Southern Drawl) *The Oppian War (The Appian Way) *Michael Chamlas, Michael Chaplis (Michael Chiklis) *Bright Wiry Bedroom (Bright Airy Bedroom) *Healthy Slut (Healthy Glow) *Political Antichrist (Political Activist) *Wood Thrust, Wool Thrush (Wood Thrush) *Hamington House (Arlington House) *Choking This Schlong (Drawing with Crayons) *Sightstud Act, Righteous Act (Nightclub Act) *Bed Turtle (Sea Turtle) *The Metropolitan Mutant of Ark, Ahe Metropolitan Museum of Ar (The Metropolitan Museum of Art) *Alpine Glimmers/Gleamers (Alpine Glaciers) Jon's Twitch Streams *Scare Lampert (Scary Vampire) *Finch Digger, Fancy Digger (Fancy Dinner) *Family Man and Family Guy (Family Fun) *Upitaine Maid (Upstairs Maid) *The Molded Gurus (The Golden Girls) *Caressing Holiday Cheer (Spreading Holiday Cheer) *Compact Disk Jockey (Compact Disc Jockey) *Natural Fluffite (Natural Brunette) *Bellopust, Fealamist (Geologist) *Bedful of Sweets (Bagful of Sweets) *Drawingly (Dragonfly) *Painee Button (Snooze Button) Wheel of Fortune Round Two *Soapping Alligators (Snapping Alligators) *Chichin Atoch Darifolit (Chicken Stock Portfolio) *Mr. Filth (Mr. Right) *Biology Professor, Kagaeve Professor (College Professor) *Sabar Spoon, Subar Spoon, Simir Spoon, Suikr Spoon (Sugar Spoon) *Mossy Turkey Turner (Roast Turkey Dinner) *Burmfop (Caribou) *Sleeveless Jacket, Sleeveless Rockid (Sleeveless Jersey) *The Dressmilt Soc (The Breakfast Club) *Talking Toast Shoping/Snowing (Telling Ghost Stories) *Swiange Noic s (Strange Noises) *Pod Stoff (Kid Stuff) *Mexican Hairless Chihuahah, Mexican Hairless Chihuahas (Mexican Hairless Chihuahua) *Clowney Siderilks (Crowded Sidewalks) *Poppor (Cougar) *The ID Banab B__e (The Da Vinci Code) *Cemetorial Gavel (Senatorial Gavel) *Eduftian Cotton Sheets (Egyptian Cotton Sheets) *The Shine Nut Man Copinade (The Whole Kit and Caboodle) *The Easy Fool, The Fish Bowl (The Rose Bowl) *Daniened Jeane (Designer Jeans) *Waxapas (Papayas) *Boy Squad and Cop Squad (Pep Squad) *Reading Carmel (Wedding Chapel) *Pantstorm (Sandstorm) *Simon Wager as Patrick Zany (Simon Baker as Patrick Jane) Wheel of Fortune (Wii U) *In Tune With the Spa (In Tune With the Sea) *Loinsalnia Olonto (Poinsettia Plants) *Burpsie Call me Let's do Leech (Curtain Call me Let's do Lunch) *Nosey Neighbor (Noisy Neighbor) *Shutlipperz Ulerator/Siftohyyyry Yyerytyr (Switchboard Operator) *Hobbywogie/Hobbyhouse (Hobbyhorse) *Baby Sitters (Baby Booties) *Toppilith Crudeot (Tollbooth Collector) A Very Runaway Guys Stream *Garlic Oreos (Garlic Press) *A Dream Trip Too Too (A Dream Trip For Two) *Serve Tennis/Bored Sistem/Morty System (Merit System) The RunawayGuys Colosseum/Wheel of Fortune Junior *Ginger Snaps Tigeer/Little Tipsy Thiser/Little Twjic Ta__er/Little Tokyo Toster/Little Tippo Tafler (Little Tommy Tucker) *Chjerssse _____e/Lineassye Dinnee/Defensive Tackle/Lanesstee Vacile (Offensive Tackle) Wheel of Fortune (PS4) *Making Love to Doghout (Taking Time to Regroup) *Hard Winter Rainfall (Warm Winter Rainfall) *Earl of Die (Easy as Pie) *Puking My Lunch Out Man/Waxing My Purse Now Yar (Buying My First New Car) *None Student Orgasmicaa (Live Musical Production) *Hearthrob Stand (Lightning Storm) *Toothpuss & Sore (Daughters & Sons) *The Food Bucket Truck/The Ford Pickup Truck (Old Ford Pickup Truck) Trivia *Chugga made a Miiverse post stating that he actually did well in a round of Wheel of Fortune. **The first comment on his post was by Proton Jon saying he didn't believe him. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Wii U Let's Plays Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Collabs